


【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU【3】婚姻

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Series: 【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker





	【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU【3】婚姻

所有的爱情故事都一样，一旦平静下来，当初的激情就会逐渐消退。在杀手需要天天装一个热爱旅行的普通人时，他就要开始为家庭口角、煮烂的菜、还有邻居家的派对操心了。

他们在巴黎买了一套公寓，一起度过了七八年整体还算美好的时光。Nuno期间为了婚姻放弃了不少事情，他偶尔会对Solal产生怨念，但大部分时候，他还是爱着他的。

Solal有时候会因为工作压力太大而非常消沉。他的脾气会变得很差，但他不承认自己有manic depression。他会在Nuno试图哄他吃药的时候狠狠地把药瓶和杯子甩出去，之后Nuno就不再强迫他了。

他们一起养了两只狗，这很好的缓解了Solal的情绪，虽然并不能治愈他。他偶尔抱着那只叫Linda的狗讲悄悄话，Nuno那时候都会笑着摇摇头。

Nuno更喜欢带着狗狗们出去跑步。

他依然保持着自己的身材，为了保证偶尔私下接活儿的时候依然有灵敏的体魄和反应力。现在，他不仅要对自己的生命负责，还要对他答应过的话负责。是的，在每次他外出的时候Solal都会说“Be safe”，而他都会充满感情地点头并吻上对方。

他绝不能死在自己接下的单里，Nuno怎么忍心让Solal难过。

傻乎乎的他此时依然相信着幸运女神对他的眷顾。

为了让身份和资金来源更加合理，Nuno在当地也找个简单的文书工作，赚着一点微薄的工资。但这给他相当多的时间坐在电脑前继续私下接着暗杀的任务，虽然他因为家庭的缘故也拒绝了不少酬金诱人的单子。

Nuno有时候夜深人静会抚摸着自己的Colt Python在阳台发呆，在Solal在里屋已经睡熟的时候。这让他似乎又回到了过去紧张刺激的单身生活。

在点点星光下，俯瞰整个巴黎的他就像一个冷静又温和的神——他拥有夺取每个人生命的能力，但他选择蜷缩在他的爱巢里，和他的爱人在一起。

他们轮流为对方做自己拿手的饭菜，周末熨洗衣服也两个人一起做。西服、衬衫、领带都要熨平叠好，这很花时间，但Nuno很享受这种平和温馨的时刻，他能感觉出Solal也很喜欢。

他们的小家收拾得整整齐齐。然后他们会腻在一起，虽然他们做爱的次数没以前那么多了，他们依然爱着对方。

Nuno现在大多数时间都呈现出更真实的自我，不再像那个情绪有些夸张的南欧旅客了，但他依然充满活力和对生活的热情。这不是装出来的，他本性如此。Solal有时候盯着他在家里忙忙碌碌的样子，会觉得心底温暖又幸福。

Solal虽然大部分时间在家附近的租的写字楼顶层处理公务，他依然需要飞到全球各地谈生意，至少他是这么说的。Nuno理解这种繁忙的状态，他每次都在对方临行前帮他打好领带，然后他们再交换一个吻。

Nuno跟邻里的关系都很好，谁会不喜欢他脸上灿烂的笑容呢？他还会经常去领居家的派对，带着酒和自制的派，像普通人一样聊天气聊工作。Nuno不介意这种社交活动，作为一个杀手，观察和模仿他人的一举一动都来自这种日常的练习。

但Solal并不太喜欢这种闹哄哄的情形，他甚至有些嫉妒那个隔壁街道的几个帅气小伙子，他们经常和Nuno搂在一起有说有笑的喝酒。而Solal在一旁就像个严肃而忧心忡忡的家长。

但这不是他们婚姻破裂的主要原因，或者，顶多算是个导火索。

Solal病犯起来很要命，精神上的疾病让他整个人都敏感而暴躁。他会扯着Nuno反复问他，“你还爱我吗？” 然后他会不顾Nuno的挣扎把他丢到床上。

Solal第一次强迫他的时候，Nuno记得很清楚。

他当时被摔得很疼，在他回答“是的，我爱你”的时候。

Solal完全没有以往的温柔，他看起来很陌生，仿佛眼睛里也刮起寒风。

“Prove it”，他冷冰冰地说，因为嗓音的低哑而更显得不近人情。Nuno很不开心，但他还是耐着性子试图安慰对方，虽然他被丢在床上的模样一点说服力都没有。

这只会更加激怒Solal。他开始一言不发地去扯Nuno的裤子。他手上的力气很大，全然不顾Nuno小声地抱怨推搡着，“嘿，停下来，你弄疼我了”。Solal只是一味地想要占有眼前这个小个子男人。他的内心敏感又脆弱，他极度渴望着对方像初次见面的时候那样温暖他，但现在对方眼中全是对他的担忧和恐惧。

这让他害怕又焦躁，而门外听见动静而狂吠的狗，更成了他让绅士风度跌落深渊的最后一推。他最终扯烂了对方的内裤扑了上去，像一头绝望又嗜血的困兽残暴地对待着自己的爱人。

Nuno本来可以逃脱，但他舍不得在Solal肚子上狠狠踢上一脚，这让他最终处于劣势地被脸朝下压制在了床上。

他的手被反剪在背后，而对方用扯下来的领带绑住了他。

Nuno突然意识到，Solal似乎有着一些近身格斗的技巧，他的一些动作仿佛经过专业的训练。而Solal这几年里从没跟他提起过自己有过这样的经历。

他隐隐觉得有些地方不对劲，但对方没有给他更多的思考时间。

瓶口打开的声音响起时，Nuno知道即将发生什么了。

是的，他只觉得屁股上一阵湿凉，那是Solal给他挤了一股润滑剂。对方没有耐心用手指帮他放松。他们之前的前戏都会温柔而绵长，但这次不一样。

Solal紧接着就抓着Nuno的屁股非常粗暴地操了进来。

这太疼了。

Nuno的括约肌在痉挛，死死地咬着对方的阴茎。他的身体非常紧张，这种时候他根本做不到放松让对方进入。

Nuno小口小口倒吸着气，他本能地往前挪动身体试图逃出禁锢，但是对方死死抓着他，毫不留情地在他身上索取。

他咬着牙不说话，眼睛却红了。Nuno心底仍然希望着对方能清醒过来及时停止。

即使有润滑剂，他没有被充分扩张的穴口还是被撑破了。而Solal完全没有照顾他的意思，只是狠狠地钉入再抽出。

每一次都会让Nuno撕裂的伤口被粗暴的蹂躏。血混着润滑剂慢慢流到他的大腿上，他的屁股也被撞红了，整个人惨兮兮的。而他趴在床上，被动而无助的接受这一切，细微而痛苦的呻吟从他的牙缝里溢出。

Nuno试图将手挣脱出来，但无济于事，Solal绑的死结非常紧。Nuno的手腕也因为挣扎有些红肿了，而他的动作更加让Solal怒火中烧。“你这么想逃离我吗？” 他说，同时恶狠狠地啃咬上Nuno的后脖颈，更加快速地挺动腰身。

这对Nuno来说几乎毫无快感可言，对方是在用钝刀杀他，一次次劈开他的身体，直到彻底粉碎他的期望。

Solal很快就射了，他不像平常那样需要压抑着射精的欲望来延长做爱的快感，他只想发泄，而同时，对方的穴口还夹得非常紧。

当他抽出来的时候，头脑终于清醒了一些。

Nuno侧着脸，一边眼睛埋在床单里，凌乱的发丝软软地贴在床上。带着血丝的精液从他红肿的穴口溢出，腰胯的皮肤上还有刚才Solal掐捏的红痕。他一言不发，眼睛就直直地往前看着，又仿佛什么都没看。

Solal明白，对方对他失望了。

他又开始恐慌起来。

“Nuno，我很抱歉。” 他手忙脚乱地把对方瘦小的身躯圈在怀里，想要去亲吻他安慰他。但Nuno别过了头，只是抽了抽鼻子。

他垂着眼睑，轻微地动了动胳膊，“untie me”，他最后说，声音平静而空洞。

于是Solal骑在他身上把领带的死扣扯开了，他依然怕对方在他解开的一瞬间逃跑，他用腿压着对方。但Nuno并没再挣扎，他只是活动了一下手腕，继续趴在床上。

“Nuno，嘿，babe，对不起，对不起。” 于是Solal又重新俯下身抱住了他，亲吻着他的耳朵和脖子，小声又絮叨地不断道着歉。

这次Nuno回吻了Solal，然后狠狠咬破了他的嘴唇。

但Solal没躲开，他觉得自己罪有应得。之后他的肚子上也挨了对方一拳。在Solal终于吃痛地放开Nuno的时候，对方没再说一句话地跳下床去了浴室。

Solal一个人坐在床上，知道自己把一切都搞砸了。他没来由地又生起气来，甚至想疯狂地大喊着摔东西。

他盯了一会儿窗户的玻璃，突然有冲动想去一拳打碎。

他演够这场戏了。

他受够了每次以出差谈生意的理由外出去刺杀目标，他受够了在爱人面前扮演一个精明商人的角色，他也受够了要为鸡毛蒜皮、邻里关系、空壳工作操心的婚姻。

他后悔在执行纽约的那场暗杀的时候勾搭了一个背包客，他后悔自己冲动的求婚，他也后悔在对方给他温柔笑容的时候他却只能回报狂躁的怒气。

他恶狠狠地吐了口气，嘴里的血腥味很重。

Solal又上头了，并且想就此一走了之。

但他随即闻到了沐浴乳的香气，随着热腾腾的蒸汽从浴室飘了出来。他脑中“热水打在Nuno光滑身体上的样子”突然就清晰起来。

这一下把Solal拽回了现实。他已经是个有家的男人了，他要为自己和对方负责。而现在，两人在一起温馨的时刻也不断从他眼前闪过。

算了。

就这样吧，还是留下来继续这场婚姻。Solal叹了口气想。

他知道他得做点什么来挽回搞砸的一切。

而他的行动力很强。是的，Solal一把推开了浴室的门，跳进浴缸搂住了Nuno。

对方小声惊呼了一下，试图挣脱。但这丝毫不影响Solal一口咬住他耳朵的动作，“Nuno…” 他在对方耳边低沉地叫他的名字，并且落下了更多湿乎乎的吻，“让我帮你清理”，他最后说。他想不出什么道歉的好方法，但他舍不得放开手。

然后他搂着Nuno的手慢慢往下滑。他揉弄起对方的屁股，并往他股缝探去。“可以吗？” Solal轻声问。

“Solal”，谢天谢地，Nuno终于肯跟他说话了，虽然他没有回答他的问题，“答应我，以后有什么事情，我们都坐下来谈清楚好吗？” 

Nuno伸手抚了抚Solal灰白的鬓角，浴室的雾气让Solal觉得对方的眼神非常温柔。

他用力点了点头，“对不起，刚才真的对不起。” 他不断重复着。

接着Nuno搂上他的脖子，主动贴得更紧，并仰头吻上他，堵住了他的嘴。

Solal感动于对方的真情流露，他开始认认真真地吸吮Nuno的嘴和舌头，同时，他把手指挤入对方的小洞。

Nuno似乎已经自己清理过了，那里摸起来有些肿胀，但入口已经松软了。

Nuno小声哼了一下，但他依然配合地抬起一条腿缠上了Solal。

抬起的腿非常方便Solal手指的深入，他几乎没怎么费力就滑进了对方微微扯开的后穴。

他的手指轻轻打着转，摩擦着Nuno炙热的肉壁。同时他更为热情地亲吻着对方的嘴，他们又像热恋期一样缠绵悱恻。

然后Solal就觉得自己手指被湿湿热热的液体包裹了。Nuno的喉咙里传出断续的呻吟，并且他的体内又软又热，他动情了。

这个认知甚至让Solal有些愧疚，他觉得自己的行为仿佛是在过度补偿刚才的过错，但对方的身体却热情地回应了他。

他们当晚没再继续做更多次，只是躺在床上抱在一起随意地聊着天。

但他们当时确实和解了，他们心里都这么认为。

*****

Solal躁郁症还是会反复发作，大多数时候，他选择没完没了地把时间花在Social media上，传一些没营养的日常小视频等着别人留言点赞。他渴望着来自外界的关心，包括爱人的关心。而Nuno理解他，虽然他们交流的时间越来越少。

Nuno依然愿意陪着他到处旅行散心。他们一起制定了一些旅游计划。他们会一路上开着车听着喜欢的乐队的曲子。欧洲的几个国家他们都走遍了。他们还计划去相识的北美故地重游。

Nuno的存款不多了，旅行很烧钱，定期给Solal买药的花费也不低，而他在陪伴Solal的时候几乎无法继续接单。他们如果在一个新的城市多住一段时间，Nuno还是会选择接一单当地的小生意。

他会随便在Solal面前找个理由溜出去重拾旧业。没办法，他也需要给自己放松一下。

Solal似乎有时候也会为钱的事情犯愁，甚至也试图在旅途中避开他。Nuno有时候会觉得不对劲，并且这种不适感会在他越细想的时候越严重。

Nuno能感觉到对方依然在乎他，如同他在乎对方一样，但他们几乎不再多言。他有时候也会疲于应付和照顾Solal。他们年纪都大了，相比之下，两人都更愿意和家里的狗玩。

而且，越多的未来计划，越让两人都身心疲惫。当一段感情需要细心经营时，它其实已经要走到尽头了。

他们又回巴黎住了一段时间，日子平淡而乏味。

然后美洲的旅行重新提上了日程。

他们都需要一些生活上新的刺激。最终，他们时隔多年，又重新踏上了相识的自由之地。

而Nuno也接了他人生中最后一次单。

 

【Tbc】


End file.
